Catharsis II
by Uneinconnue
Summary: what if he can't save her? would he continues his own life? - This is the continuing of the LumCheng's story.
1. Chapter 1

_/!\ IMPORTANT /!\ _

_This story is the contnuing of the one of LumCheng, Catharsis. Please, read it before read my story!  
_

_And sorry for my english, say it if there's some mistakes! (I'm searching a beta reader, so if someone is interested...)  
_

_I don't own the characters, this belong to Capcom and Ninja Theory._

* * *

_-_Dante !

He turns his head in the direction of the call.

A young black men, went nearby him, and sat beside him. The men put his arm around Dante. But he had no reaction. He just stay gazed at him. Expressionless.

- Listen, Dante, you can't continue like this. Before, you were a great demon hunter ! You can be that again. You have just to take Rebelion !

Dante didn't listen. He drank another beer. He looked straignt at the bar, in front of him.

They were in a nightclub, in Limbo City. Dante had drink many beers, this day. He take another gulp. He gazed his beer. _No matter how many I drink. I'm not enough drunk. I still remember. _

He close his eyes. The men beside him spoke again, but it didn't matter for him. He don't remember even his name. And he didn't give a shit.

He didn't say anything, and go away from the men. A girl came nearby. He looked at her. She was hot. He take her, and fuck her in the toilets of the club. He didn't care. Who is she ? What's is name ?

He didn't give a shit. It wasn't her.

He went to his apartment. Went in his bed. He stay here. He stared at the ceiling.

He put his hand on his chest. On his necklace. It wasn't really his necklace, but kat's necklace. Just a little pearl. He saw her again. Her eyes. Heard her voice.

And the shout. His shout. Her death.

He couldn't forget. She was the only one.

He still remember, before all of this shit. He was alone, everytime and everywhere. And he meet Kat. And his brother. His fucking brother.

Then, his brother left. But that was good, he had Kat. He survived. And Kat left. And that was the end. He retourned to his first life. But now, he had loose everything. He couldn't continue.

So he drank. He drank the more that he can. He hoped that could make him forget. But he knows that was wrong.

He close his eyes, and felt the tears on his cheek.

- Kat...- he murmured- Kat... Comme back, please... I need you...

But he had no answer. He would never had any answer. She was dead. And there's nothing left for him here. But he should stay. Cause Kat wanted him to live.

Someone opened the door of his apartment. He didn't even raise his head, to see who get in his room.

-Dante !- Said the men who was in the club, before- How many times I have to said it to you ? Protect yourself ! At least close your door, anyone can goes in your home. Don't forget that many persons want your death !

Dante didn't react. If someone wanted to kill him, he hoped that he would come, and quickly.

-Dante, I have something to say to you. And you will not like it.

He stay looking the ceiling.

-Your brother has made a move. He would achieve his plan !

_My brother... _

-You must protect the earth ! You...

Before he can said anything dante was sit on the bed, and had shoot with Ebony right near his ear.

He didn't say anything. He could see the anger in Dante's face.

Dante stare at him, his gun juste in front of his face.

- Get out.

The men swallowed, and went, without any question.

Dante glance at Ebony. _I just wanted to protect earth cause I wanted to protect her. But I failled. And she died. No... she didn't just « die ». I killed her. It's all my fault. I don't give a shit about earth, now. No matter what happens. Vergil whant to gouvern earth ? He can do it. It's unimportant. _

He takes Ivory. The gun who have killed her. He put the gun on his temple.

-Kat- he murmured. - I come.

He smiled. He will be with her.

He shoot. He feel great pain in his head. At the top of his head. The pain was so terrible, that he fainted.

* * *

After Dante said to him to quit the appartment, Sam regreted it. He needed Dante, and he had a bad presentiment. He returned imediatly to the appartment and went in silence. He saw Dante's gun on his temple, and he ran to retain him to suicide. He held the gun, and pointed the gut to the ceiling. Unfortunately, the bullet had touch his head, but that wasn't a fatal injury.

He knew that Dante regenerate.

When he was waiting for Dante's awakening, he think about his own mission. He must learn to Dante his angel's powers. Because his boss wanted Dante to kill Vergil. But he knew that Dante would never do that. He didn't care of earth any more. He just try to forget what he had lost. He tried to live without her.

Sam's phone rang. He took the phone. It was his boss.

-Sam, good morning! How goes your mission ?

He kept his calm.

-the mission didn't goes. Dante don't want to fight anyone.

-what ?! He promises to protect the earth ! He must kill Vergil !

-I know, boss, but he don't care. Kat is dead.

-Kat ? The girl who was whith the two Nephilims ?

-Yeah. She is dead, so he don't want to protect anything, or anyone. He just tried to kill him self. I have prevent, but he's hurt, now.

-Oh no.. You must be joking...-He couldn't belive it- what can we do ? If Dante don't kill Vergil... Who knows what will happen ? Vergil should not have the power. And the only one can stop him is Dante. We need him ! The world need him !

-I know, boss... But he just want to be with Kat.- Sam knew that Dante would never help them.

-Just to be with her ?

Sam understood that his boss have an idea.

-Yeah. What are you thinkin' about, boss ?

-I have a plan. Listen.

Sam could heard the smiled in his voice.

* * *

When Dante opened his eyes, he was in his bed. He sat, and saw the black men. He saw Ivory, beside him. He was like he had a great hangover. He couldn't remember anything of the day before.

-What the fuck is happened ?

-You tried to kill yourself.

Dante stared at him.

-Good joke. I was serious.

-Me too.

His head hurt. He couldn't think.

-Where's Kat ?

Kat. He put his hand on his head.

-Oh my god...

He remember everything, now. He trembled. Kat... He saw Ivory, another time. His tears flowed down but he couldn't stop them. He take the gun, once angain.

-Stop !

He look at the black men.

-Why ?

-Listen to me, just this time, please. You will make a mistake. Leave the gun.

Dante do it. He wasn't curious to know what he had to say, he just wanted a beer. He took it, in the cooler next to his bed.

-Dante... I'm like your mother. An angel.

Dante widened his eyes. _What ?_ The black men had all his attention now.

-I have speak with my boss. He wants you to kill Vergil, cause he's a threat for humans. I know that you don't want to hear anything about that. So he offers something. You know that you've done many bad things. And... it's possible that you goes in Hell for that. But you know that Kat haven't do the same things. My boss said to me that she's in Heaven, now. If you die now, it's possible that you will not be with her.

_No... impossible... i just want to be with her... please...Kat..._

-I have an other possibility, a way to you to be with her.

Dante looked at him, with hope in his eyes. Sam knew that he would do anything to be with her.

-It's simple. My boss said that if you do a really good thing, like saved the world by killing Vergil, he will take you to heaven, with Kat.

Dante reflect. This was a little strange.

- And so, angels blackmail as humans ?

Sam looked at his shoes.

-i'm sorry you know. But my boss want that. I don't have a choice. He wanted that you kill vergil, and he knows that you will not goes to heaven. So he offers that. But you, you have the choice.

Dante laughed.

-Don't be stupid. I have no choice too. I will kill Vergil. If your boss give me a proof for what he said.

-I'ts okay, Dante.

Sam stood up, and went out of Dante's appartment

-Just, I don't remember, what's your name ?

-Sam.

He left, and close the door.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! If you have something to say, review please :D or send a private message, or whatever you want!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone for ready the 1st chapter :) I hope you'll like this one! It's shorter than the first, I'm sorry!_

* * *

Sam led Dante to his boss. Early in the mornig, his boss said to him to « Take Dante at home ». So that's what he was doing. He had a really bad presentiment. _Why Boss want to meet Dante ? Why at home ? There's something wrong._

He took a deep breath, and open the door of the headquarters. Dante observed it. It wasn't like the Order. It's an hotel, with nothing strange. Juste an hotel. Not a very expensive hotel. But not cheap.

They took the elevator. Boss' room was at the 3rd floor. Room 36. They opened the door.

It was a large room. A big desk was between Dante and Sam and another men.

The men was taller as Dante. He has piercing blue eyes, which are focus on Dante, and blond hair.

Dante swallowed. He didn't trust this men. He can saw meanness in his eyes. _How can he be an Angel ?_

« Welcome, Dante » The men smiled.

« Dante, that's my boss. I go out, and leave you alone. »

Sam left the room.

« So, Dante. I have many things to tell you. And something to show you. Where to start ? »

« Tell me what you have to said. »

« Yeah, So... what did Sam say to you ? »

« He said that you want me to kill Vergil. And also... about Kat... » He couldn't say more. It's hurt. He couldn't be with her, if he didn't kill his brother.

« And about Heaven and Hell ? He juste said that if you're a good soul, you go to Heaven, or else, you go to Hell, right ? »

Dante nodded.

« That's a little more complicated. For a « good » soul, there's two solutions : Go to Heaven, or stay on earth, but in another way, like Limbo. » Dante widened his eyes. « We call that « Earth's Paradise ». It's like Limbo : they can see humans, but humans can't see them. It's like when you were in Limbo, and Kat not. You could see her. That the same. But you, you can't go in this world. You understand ? »

Dante nodded, but he didn't know why that could interst himself.

« Kat is in this world. She's just nearby you, Dante. But you can't see her. »

Dante fixed him. _What ? _

« And that the thing I wanted to show. Come. »

They went to another room. There was a wide pentacle on the floor and on the ceiling. And another little on the outline of the big one.

« Dante, go on the small. If you go out of the small pentacle, the spell will break. Never go out of it. And thing to her. » He speak up. « Kat, go on the middle of the big one. Please, stay at possible in the big pentacle. » He turns his head toward Dante. « The spell will break after a few time. I get out, but I will come back when it will be break. » He left the room.

Dante concentrate himself on her. _Kat..._

« Dante ! »

_This voice ! _He opened his eyes. She was just here. In the middle of the pentacle. He saw her like the Boss had said. Like when he was in Limbo, and her in real world. But it was different now. She was in another world, and he was in reallity.

« Dante... Don't cry, I'm here now. »

He didn't have realize that he was crying.

She advances to him. She smiled.

« Kat... » His throat was tied.

He felt down on his knees. She went in front of him, and down on her knees. They were in their own pentacle, but close. She put her hand on his cheek. He didn't feel the warm of her body, he felt something cold. Like a soft wind. But not a hand. He try to take her hand, but he passed through.

« Dante... We haven't got time... I heard what he said to you. Don't do what he want. Don't kill Vergil. »

He looked at her face. He couldn't clearly thought.

« Dante, please. I have someone to introduce to you. But, please, don't kill him... »

« Why ? » He didn't undrestand. He was a little angry against her. « Why do you want to protect him ? He never cared about you. »

« I don't care about you. It's just a wish of someone I know. Please, Dante. He's your brother ! »

« I have lost him when he decided to became a kind of king. I didn't care, if he dided. Or if I kill him. Whatever. I just want to be with you. And that's the only solution I have. »

« No Dante ! Don't trust him ! » She looked at him, with a gaze full of attention. It was this kind of gaze, which he missed the most.

She spoke again, but he didn't listen. He just listen the melody of her voice. He interruped her.

« Wait, Kat. I'm coming. » He smiled. She looked at him.

For 8 months, he had change. He seems to be more old. He had lost weight. He looked like he was always dismal. And he was. So saw him smiled... she felt a spike in her chest. If he was just a shell without life, it was because of her. Because of her fled. She left him. She didn't have a really choice, she just died, but anyway, she left him. And that's unforgivable.

Softly, she come closer of him. They gazed in each other's eyes. And slowly she put his lips on his.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't feel her lips, but he didn't care. He juste felt something cold on his face.

She stepped back. They just looked at each other without speaking.

Suddenly, she looked behind him. She screamed, and ran backwards. Dante called her, but she didn't listen. She was trembling. He could clearly see fear on her face.

She skrieked. And she disappeared.

The boss ran in the room.

« What happend ? »

« She... She... disappeared... »

« She must have been attacked by a demon... »

Dante gazed him with widen eyes.

« What ? There's demon in heaven ? «

« Some demons learn how passed in this world. I can't see her here. I hope that she can escape from this demon. »

« Why you didn't say that to me ? You put Kat in danger ! » Dante was angry. _Kat..._

« That's now she's in danger, Dante ! »The boss seemed to be really worried. « Shit ! That wasn't on my plan !»

« Take me in her world ! »

The Boss seemed really embarrassed. « Dante... I'm sorry, but I can't do this... this only options for you to go in this world, is to die. But if you died now, you would never be in this world... » he put his hand on his forehead. He murmured for himself : « That's a problem... »

« Why? A problem for who ? »

« Keep calm, Dante. It's just that I can't do anything for her. I'm just an angel who was send to earth. But, now, I can't go in her world ! »

« Shit! » Dante close his eyes. He knew what he had to do. « Where's Vergil ? He'll be dead as soon as possible. »

_Kat, please wait. I come to save you._

* * *

_Thanks you for reading :) I quote all that you said in the reviews, so please, continue :D _

_I'm searching a beta reader for this story, so if someone is okay to beta read it, tell me! thanks!_


End file.
